Fishermen employ many different types of live and artificial baits. Fish are generally most attracted to bait which is moving. Artificial bait can be moved by jigging the fishing tackle or by employing various artificial lures which exhibit mechanical movement. Jigging requires constant effort by fisherman. Mechanical lures may require batteries and can malfunction.
Live bait fish eliminate the above problems. Additionally, they are preferable to artificial baits because they exhibit natural swimming movement that can better attract fish. However, when a live bait fish is hooked in a conventional manner, it tends to rapidly weaken and die. As a result, the bait stops moving and fewer fish are attracted.